Ballom
Ballom was once an average Onu-Matoran Miner, who was sent to the Isle of Karzahni, where he was transformed into an agent of darkness. Biography Early Life In the time before time, Ballom spent his days in the mines of Terra Nui where he was somehow damaged and therefore sent to Karzahni for repair. It was there that the Maker Karzahni "fixed" him and many others, causing their bodies to weaken and stripping them of their original Kanohi. As compensation, Karzahni gave these Matoran weapons, and Ballom got Scissor Claws. Many of the other Matoran were sent to the Southern Continent, and a small village near it's center called Voya Nui, because Karzahni was ashamed of his poor abilities. However, Ballom was kept by the tyrant and forced to serve in his court. He was subsequently transformed into a Shadow Matoran via unknown means and sometime later was able to flee the land of his captor. Ballom was eventually recruited into the Brotherhood of Makuta following his escape from the Realm of Karzahni and quickly rose through the ranks due to his open disdain for all things in the Light. He is a loner who does not work well with a team, although he does enjoy leading an army, and as a result was promoted to his former position as Aso's lieutenant, where he consequently became de facto Regent of the Isle of Punt Nui. ''The Strength Unbound Ballom kept tabs on all of the Matoran in the village of Pe-Koro, using the numerous Vorukan at his disposal to spy on them. When six of these troglodytes volunteered to become Vorukaia by being dipped into Energized Protodermis, Ballom trained them in advanced combat tactics himself, and made their leader Amun his chief servant. Ballom also controlled the Citadel while Aso was away visting Apep on Kemet Nui. In 5,440 A.G.C., when Turaga Sah Akito and the Toa Terra crash-landed on Punt Nui, Ballom learned of their presence immediately. In an attempt to keep them away from the Citadel, he assumed control of Lyse and spoke through him, warning the other Toa Terra not to intrude lest they be destroyed. Lyse, however, was not affected in the least by this possession, and the team proceeded to reach Pe-Koro anyway. The Toa and Turaga soon earned the emnity of the Vorukan and the Vorukaia, who became determined to defeat them. Ballom was not worried by all this, for he believed that he, Aso, and the Vorukaia could crush all Matoran resistance even if the Toa fought alongside the villagers. Prior to the Battle of Punt Nui, he instructed the Vorukan commander Rojax to station troops in various hidden areas of the Puntapau Plateau around the Citadel, from which they would strike and wipe out any Matoran troops who came by. Whetar and his forces, however, were able to distract the troglodytes while the Toa Terra and Akito infiltrated the Citadel. While the younger Toa Terra fought the Vorukaia, Ballom remained hidden in Aso's throne room and engaged Chompshi and Vrael in combat. Just as he was about to strike down Vrael, however, he experienced a flashback from Karzahni's Kanohi Olisi, in which Chompshi killed him to avenge the death of Vrael. Ballom's sudden flinch after this flashback allowed Vrael to escape, but the Shadow Toa was unable to avoid getting part of his leg chopped off. Unwilling to aid Aso or the Vorukan, and filled with wrath and anguish, he fled into the shadows. Ballom has since escaped Punt Nui, and his current whereabouts remain unknown. Abilities & Traits Ballom is now a cold, evil, and extremely ambitious Toa of Earth & Shadow. His extraordinary comprehension of this Elemental Power grants him fundamental control over any and all dark energies. Amongst other things, he is capable of generating walls of Shadow, ejecting corruptive blasts of dark energy, or manifesting portals that dispel impending attacks and grant him travel between various shadows within his line of sight. Mask & Tools Ballom wears the Kanohi Crathsis, the Great Mask of Emotion, which allows him to impress his emotions upon others altering their power levels for better or for worse, or even permitting him to speak through them despite possible obstacles and distances between himself and the target. Unfortunately this mask power can at times be extremely physically draining and subsequently result in frighteningly angry fits of rage for the user. If Ballom is controlling someone and speaking with that being's voice, their eyes will automatically turn pink to match his. Ballom's armor is outfitted with two spiked gauntlets equipped with sabre blades coming out of the back that can be reversed and used as scissor claws. He also carries two broad laser swords. Trivia *This character was created by BZPower and C.I.R.C.L.E. member Ballom & Toa_Ausar. Appearances *The Strength Unbound'' *''The Balance Reborn'' (Mentioned Only) Category:Matoran Universe Category:Matoran Category:Onu-Matoran Category:Shadow Matoran Category:Toa Category:Shadow Toa Category:Brotherhood of Makuta Category:Betshu Category:Akaku Wearers Category:Crathsis Wearers Category:Ballom Category:Erebus Nuva Category:Toa_Ausar